


Tyler is an idiot, but so is Josh

by evelynsdunwithu_fob



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynsdunwithu_fob/pseuds/evelynsdunwithu_fob
Summary: Tyler is an idiot....but so is JoshBoth, being idiots, didn't confess their true feelings from the beginning.  Instead it stayed inside their hearts, hurting, until one of them has had enough, didn't mean to blurt it out, but it did. And now one's contemplating between his girlfriend and his best friend. The other, deciding between his, never coming true, love or moving on. This decision is for them to decide. (Stories in third POV)





	1. Tyler is an idiot

_Tyler_ _wasn't_ _an_ _idiot_ _._

To say the least. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing. He really did. However, there were so many occasions in which he could have said what he wanted to say, right then and there, but he was too much of a coward or chicken to say it.

Well until now that is.

It's not like it took him twenty one years, four months, three weeks and two days to figure that out. I mean seriously who was counting? Definitely Tyler. It took him this long to realize it and say it; it was now or never. In all honesty, it took Tyler really two _very_ stressful days contemplating with himself to actually come up with his realization. He just needed a place and time to say it.

_Dinner_.

Yeah, dinner was a great idea for Tyler. In fact he was having dinner today with all his closest friends and family. It'd be perfect, everyone will be there. It'd be perfect timing.

-×-

Tyler knew there were going to be consequences that came with his words. He knew that and yet he was committed to keep going and not backing down.

Here's the biggest consequence, he already had a girlfriend for several years now. Jenna Black, a beautiful, blond, blue eyed girl from Ohio. They met back in Ohio where Tyler grew up as a child. They started dating during their junior year of high school and were inseparable since then. He loved her with all his heart, but something changed in him and made him question, was he really _in_ _love_ with her?

He didn't even realize that he was at the restaurant already greeting all his friends and his parent until Jenna snapped him back to reality. "C'mon Tyler let's sit next to your parents." Tyler instantly became nervous when he sat down after greeting everyone and saw that Josh was sitting right in front of him. Josh didn't realize Tyler was there because he was too busy laughing at a joke Abby had just told. _Look_ _at_ _those_ _crinkles_ _he_ _gets_ _when_ _he_ _laughs_ _,_ _how_ _handsome_ _it_ _makes_ _him look,_ Tyler thought. Snap out of it Joseph!

Like he thought earlier, there were going to be consequences to be given after what he's about to do. He's taking his chance.

Except, he didn't know how to start it off. _Uh_ _hey_ _great_ _dinner_ _we're_ _having_ _but I'm_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _Josh_ _?_ _Or_ _Jenna_ _I'm_ _sorry_ _but_ _I_ _don't_ _love_ _you_ _I'm_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _Josh_ _?_

Before he even knew it, he stood up from his chair quickly. This motion made everyone look at him confused. Jenna took his hand, face confused "what is it Tyler, you okay?" He shook his head. _Now_ _or_ _never_ _._

_"_ _I'm_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _Josh."_

_Silence._

Everything stopped so suddenly. He looked around the room to see everyone shocked. He felt Jenna stand up next to him, "excuse me" she muttered quietly before storming out the restaurant. Tyler didn't know what to say so he turned to Josh. He was waiting for an answer, something in the lines of _oh_ _Tyler_ _!_ _You_ _finally_ _figured_ _it_ _out_ _!_ _I_ _love_ _you_ _too_ _!_ but instead, all he got from Josh was him shaking his head disapprovingly, getting up and excusing himself before leaving. Tyler sat back down, putting his head down. He waited for someone to say something, to yell at him or even storm off. _Something_. But all he got was complete and utter silence.

_So_ _maybe_ _Tyler_ _was_ _an_ _idiot_ _._

 


	2. Josh is also an idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Josh is an idiot too.

_Tyler_ _is_ _an_ _idiot_ _,_ _but_ _so_ _is_ _Josh_ _._

Josh knew that ever since meeting Tyler, back when they were kids, it was going to be irresistible to be apart from him. Honestly, they did everything together. It was no wonder that Josh fell in love with him. Everything about Tyler intrigued Josh more; his laugh, his eyes, his body that covers meaningful tattoos around his chest and arms. It was just all too much to take in.

I mean it wasn't like it took him, twenty one years, four months, three weeks and two days to finally come clean. Especially those two uneventful days that consisted of regret and hurt in those dreadful tears. To say the least,

_Josh was a mess._

He knew those three words were going to come out of his mouth one way or another. He just didn't know when or how. Josh wasn't even thinking about telling Tyler that he loved him, not until it was the right time. He wanted it to be just him and Tyler, no one else. But one thing kept him from doing so, a relationship. A certain relationship Tyler had with none other than,

_Jenna_. Jenna Black.

A petite blonde beauty. Was the captain of the cheerleader squad. Beloved by teachers, adored by peers, she was the girl everyone liked during high school. She was the catch that no boy could trap, well, except for Tyler that is. God, he couldn't hate Jenna even if he tried. She was the whole deal, she made Tyler happy when he felt sad, laugh til he had tears running down his face. No he didn't hate her nor be a bit jealous of her. I mean sure, she got to hold Tyler's hand everyday,  got to hug him whenever he wanted it, got to make him feel better whenever  he felt sad, and even got to kiss him-Yeah okay, maybe he was a bit jealous of her.

It wasn't his idea of falling in love with his best friend. And it also wasn't his idea of blurting it out in a rage of emotions. But it happened. He blurted it out to Tyler and Tyler was never ready for it. He told Josh it wasn't going to happen, he was in love with Jenna, he even was going to propose during dinner with his friends and family in a couple of days. He begged Josh to understand, set his feeling aside to just being his best friend and be happy for him.

_Happy_.

Of course, Josh would do anything to make Tyler happy. Even if it was to being only his best friend and nothing more. So Josh agreed, managed to put a smile on his face and congratulate Tyler on finally proposing after 5 years of dating. Tyler thanked him and hugged him, explaining that he was truly grateful to have a good friend like him.

_Friend_

All he'll ever be now, thought Josh. Soon after talking for a bit longer, Josh left. Went to his home to cry his eyes out and leaving Tyler at his house, alone, thinking about what just happened. This was it for Josh, he's just gonna be depressed until that big announcement during dinner in a couple of days. Oh well.

***

Dinner.

Oh how great it was for Josh to finally manage to get up from his warm, sweet bed to a dinner reservation in just 15 minutes? Not so great for him at all. He managed to present himself nicely, according to the occasion. A _heartbreaking_ occasions. He greeted everyone with smiles and hugs, complimenting each other nicely. He sat down next to Abby, thinking it was his safest spot to be as far away from Tyler that evening. He tried his best to not be nervous when he saw Tyler walking in with Jenna. Josh instantly saw how Tyler looked out of it, not even himself. But maybe it was just Tyler being nervous. After all, Tyler _was_ going to propose to Jenna that evening. Once he saw that Jenna and Tyler greeted everyone, they sat down. Tyler was looking for Josh, he can feel Tyler's eyes on him. But Josh looked away and laughed at a joke Abby had just told, it wasn't funny nor he didn't know what that joke was, but he laughed anyways. He didn't want to see Tyler. However, his luck ran out in just short 2 minutes, Tyler sat in front for him.

_Great_.

He had to pretend to not see Tyler. For crying out loud, he was sitting right in front of him! He can't be unnoticed! After a while of being at dinner, he felt Tyler stand up from his chair almost quickly. That immediately got his attention. He could see that it also got everyone's attention by their confused faces. He saw Jenna touch his had and muttered a "What is it Tyler, you okay?" Tyler shook his head and looked at Josh.

_Oh_ _no_ _._

Josh knew where this was going. His heart couldn't bare anymore pain. Not from Tyler. Except, he didn't expect what came out of Tyler's mouth at that moment.

_"_ _I'm_ _in love_ _with_ _Josh_ _"_

Oh shit. Josh couldn't believe his ears. Was this a dream? God, why would you make Tyler realize this now?

Josh didn't even know what to say. He saw Jenna rush out of the restaurant crying. The only thing he could have done is excuse himself and leave. He couldn't be happy about it here, not after Tyler has just him just a few days earlier. So josh did what he thought was the right thing to do. _Leave_. Tyler had to fix this. This might even be his last chance of ever being with Tyler at all. At this point, Josh is stupid for falling in love with Tyler in the first place. Tyler is an idiot from confessing his love for Josh in front of Jenna and all their families, but Josh was also an idiot for ever telling Tyler he loved him and was still there for him at this dinner reservation that Tyler planned on proposing to Jenna. But instead, did the most idiotic thing he could have ever done.

So _Tyler_ _is_ _an_ _idiot_ _,_ _but_ _so_ _is_ _Josh_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey lovelies! Here with another chapter!!! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Also, the next few chapters will be in the past, before Tyler blurted out his love for Josh and before Josh confessed his love for Tyler.


	3. The Past

_3 weeks earlier_

"Are you ever going to tell him?"

Good question, thought Josh. It was bound to happen that Debby will ask him again and again once finding out about his secret crush. Sure, it was nice to have someone caring about him and his feelings, but it's really getting annoying when someone asks you 45 times in three days tops that exact question. Josh replies with the same answer each time though, no. "Now why would I want to jeopardize all that we have as friends for some stupid cush I have on him?"

**_Because you just don't have a crush on him, you love him._ **

Shut it conscious.

"Josh, please, I know it's not just some crush. Tyler is your best friend. You guys practically grew up with each other. It isn't like he doesn't feel the same way about you." Josh chugged the last of his red bull before looking at Debby. "Cmon Debby, I'll find the right time to tell him okay?" _Lies_. He'll never tell Tyler about his true feelings. He'd rather lose his ability to play the drums than to tell Tyler the truth. Okay, maybe that's a little too extreme, Josh loves his drums way too much. But Josh doesn't know what to do!

The last time he's tried telling Tyler, Brendon came in making out with Sarah causing Tyler to leave before he said anything. Stupid Brendon. It was perfect too, Tyler was so close to him, close enough that he could smell his vanilla scented shampoo. His eyes would travel from his eyes to his lips so quickly that someone else would have missed it, but oh not Josh. Josh see's everything. It was his moment to take his chance. He remembers himself letting out a breath causing Tyler to look at his lips again, making his heart stop, it was all too much for him. Just go for it, damn it, he remembers thinking. "Tyler, I-" Just then he heard Tyler mutter an "Oh shit-", making him turn around as soon as he heard the door being opened ever so loudly. He saw the back of Brendon's back being roughly clasped on by a pair of tiny hands, Sarah. The sound of teeth hitting teeth waved through the living room very loud. Loud enough to make Tyler uncomfortable, "I'm gonna go, I'll see you tomorrow Josh. Don't forget, we got work to do." "Right. I'll see you then." _I love you_.....

Josh was hit in the arm by Debby, "Josh? Where'd you go? I was talking to you about work and you weren't listening. I thought-" She smirked, "were you thinking about Tyler?" Josh turned a light shade of pink, "No" yes. Josh rushed out of the living room as soon as he heard his "x-files" themed song go off. Thank god for the phone call, he didn't want to admit to Debby about daydreaming about Tyler. "Yes, hello?" He answered. "Oh Tyler hey, uh no I'm just here with Debby, we're uh talking and catching up. No yeah, she's about to leave soon. Dude totally, of course you can come over. Okay, yeah I'll see you then. Awesome bye." Josh smiled at the end of the conversation. Tyler wants to hang out, finally, since him and Jenna kept going on cute dates, he hasn't had a chance to hang out with just him. Maybe he will finally get a chance to come clean, if Jenna isn't home that is. He's got to tell Debby to leave before Tyler arrives because he knows she'll blurt out his secret to him in no time.

Josh walked back into the living room, "Debby, you know I love you, but you gotta go. Tyler's coming soon and I know how you are, please don't ruins anything for me. We haven't hung out in a while, all Jenna's fault really, but this is my chance to be with him alone and i want to cherish this moment because I don't know when another time will come and-" Debby laughed uncontrollably causing Josh to stop mid sentence. "What's so funny?" "Joshy, you sound like a girl who is hanging out with her crush for the first time." Josh pointed his finger at her accusingly, "Hey, I do _not_." This action made her laugh even more "Now you're in denial. Cmon, just admit it and then I'll leave." I mean Josh didn't really want Debby to be here when Tyler came or else he'll never live it down, "Fine I'm just nervous okay??? It's been a while and I can't really hide my feelings anymore, they're getting too strong." Debby has never seen Josh so nervous before, not as nervous as he first came out to his family about him liking boys.

And that's _saying_ something.

"Josh, look at me okay? You're going to be hanging out with Tyler. It's just Tyler, you guys hanging out like old times. Think of it that way." Debby tried soothing Josh as much as possible before Tyler came. She didn't want Tyler to come knocking with Josh having a panic attack. "Okay Josh? Breath for me baby." Josh shook his head in understanding and took big breaths. "That's it, Joshy. I'm going to leave now? Before Tyler comes, just as promised okay? Ya big baby," she joked, trying to make things a bit easier for Josh. Josh huffed out a laugh. It worked. "Thanks" Josh said, once calming down. "For everything." "Well, what are friends for? Sleeping on your couch and eating all your food? No way." Josh smiled, "I'll talk to you later yeah?" Debby grabbed her purse before heading towards the door. "Well no duh! You better spill everything mister" Josh opened the door for her, "well what are friends for? To just have them for company and not talking about gossip? Please." Josh joked, Debby smiled, "Alright, call me whenever Josh. My phone is just a dial away." Josh said his last goodbye before closing the door. As he leaned against the door, he realized something. He definitely needed some guy to guy bonding time ASAP. He's starting to sound like a teen girl.

Oh God _help_ him.

-*-*-

"What are you going to be doing while I'm gone for the day?" Jenna asked, as she finished putting the last of her makeup, as if she really needed it, thought Tyler. Tyler, having his long time girlfriend leaving for the day was strangely odd. They were inseparable since junior year of high school. I mean sure he'd hung out with his old friends and Josh, but being away from Jenna felt weird.

Josh.

It's been a while hanging out with him. Maybe he should hang out with Josh today. It was about time, he didn't realize how much he'd miss Josh. He remembers, before Jenna, they'd do everything together. But now, he hasn't seen Josh since last month, they'd text here and there, but not physically hanging out. Tyler got up from his bed, "I'm gonna hang out with Josh today" grabbing his phone from the drawer, he unlocked his phone and immediately clicked on Josh's name, "Yeah that's good. Its been a while since you two hung out together."

**_Yeah, it has been. You're such a bad friend, why would Josh still want to be friends with you after you ditched him for her._ **

Tyler got up from the bed, "I'm gonna go call Josh in the other room." He scurried away quickly leaving Jenna confused.

_Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Get out of my head. You haven't appeared since last week. Leave me alone_.

_**I'm not leaving yet Tyler. I've just started. Wait til what I've got in store for you.** _

Tyler felt Blurryface leave his mind again. Blurryface hasn't made an appearance since he last talked to Josh. And that was last week. He needed to call Josh now. He quickly founds Josh's number and clicked call, it rang twice before he answered, "Uh hey Josh. Yeah hi, you home alone? what are you doing right now? Oh cool cool, is it okay if I come over? To hang like old times? Alright see you in ten. Okay bye."

It was going to be a good day today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um.....hey??? Long time no see my friends! Y'all can hate me cuz I hate me too :/ Hoped you guys enjoyed this not too long, but awaited chapter :) I'll be updating now since my life is back on track! 
> 
> Stay safe my friends! <3

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey lovelies! Here writing a new story for the fandom's! Hope you guys will enjoy! This story can also be found on Wattpad! I just decided to also add it to here so everyone can enjoy it.   
>  Stay safe and stay alive my frens   
>  -eve


End file.
